Glitter Force Doki-Doki
A new squad of Glitter Force warriors unite to defend Earth and the magical kingdom of Splendorious from the evil King Mercenare and his minions. Members Maya Henderson - Maya is the bright and energetic student council president of Sea Shell Bay Middle School. She has short dark pink hair and pink eyes. She is always looking to help others, often jumping in without thinking of the consequences. Her family owns a local yōshoku restaurant called Pigtail. Rachel Woods - Maya's best friend since moving into her neighborhood ten years ago. She has long blue hair and eyes, and wears red glasses. At school she is the student council secretary, and is ranked among the top ten in the country in performing on the national mock exams. She often tries to keep Maya from going crazy. She says she is not athletic and is usually the last to be picked for a sports team. Her father is a photographer who travels a lot so Rachel writes him letters. As magical girl Glitter Diamond, she partners with the pixie Rory, her hair transforms into a light blue color with a long ponytail. Her attacks are icy blasts that freeze her opponents. Her theme color is blue and her playing card motif is the Diamond. Clara Greendale - Clara has brown hair styled in buns and brown eyes. She is a friend of Maya and Rachel, having known them from elementary school when she was little and the two girls would defend her from being picked on by bullies. She comes from a wealthy family which owns Clover Tower and many businesses in town, Having learnt martial arts from her grandfather as a child, she came to fear her own strength due to the time in elementary school when she fought off the bullies and then made a vow not to ever fight again. She first learns of the Glitter Force from the security footage from Clover Tower that recorded Maya transforming. At first she is willing only to provide a supporting role to the team and not fight because of her vow, but she comes to the realization that it is important to fight to protect those dearest to her. In the beauty contest episode, the girls try to keep Clara from losing her temper, knowing she had a short and furious one when she was younger. As the magical girl Glitter Clover, her long brown hair gradually lengthens and is tinted in an orange color before being tied into two long, curly ponytails. Her pixie partner is Lance and her card motif is the Club. Going with her desire to protect, her power largely revolves around producing protective barriers. Mackenzie Mack - Mackenzie is the Royal Songstress of the Kingdom of Splendorius as well as the last of the previous generation of magical warriors until Maya and the other girls became the Glitter Force. She has a strong sense of responsibility toward the princess of Splendorious, Marie Angelica. When the kingdom is invaded by the Mercenare, leaving Mackenzie as the last remaining warrior, she and Marie Angelica became separated during their escape. Arriving in the human world and becoming determined to find Marie Angelica, Mackenzie takes on a human alias and becomes a pop singer in the hopes that her voice will one day reach the princess. Natalie Hartford - A mysterious elementary school girl in the fourth grade, who first appears in episode 22 when she protects the heroines from Regina. She is generally very calm, quiet and wise, often lecturing the other girls and pushing them to become stronger. Despite keeping up a stern demeanor most of the time, she has a weakness for sweet foods. Natalie is also very fond of Dina and treats her like a little sister. For unknown reason, she became a Glitter Force warrior before the events of the series, separated from Dina after being defeated by the Mercenare, and she doesn't remember anything before encounter with her foster grandmother, Mari. It as only once the Royal Crystals are gathered that Natalie is reunited with Dina and resumes her duties. It is later revealed that Natalie is actually the personified goodness of Marie Angelica and believes that she is destined to fight Regina, her biological sister. Regina Hartford - Regina is the "twin sister" of Natalie who is in her second year of Sea Shell Bay Middle School. She is a spoiled and selfish girl. But like Natalie, he has a huge love for sweets. She loves Maya as a friend and whenever she has the chance, she clings to her. She transforms into Glitter Joker after she joined the other five. Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:HEROINES Category:Glitter Force Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Glitter Force Doki-Doki Category:Pretty Cure/Glitter Force Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies